Moon river
by waterdancer13
Summary: A near death experience brings two lost women together. When their lives are strangely similar, their meeting become more and more abundant. An arranged marriage, Might take Michiru away from her beloved Haruka. Society might just be in for it when these two decide to rebel. ( was Where the wind blows but I changed the title.. )
1. Suicide

_Suicide - the act or an instance of taking one's own life voluntarily and intentionally._

The wind howled, forcing aqua curls to fly out of a porcelain face. Two bare feet stood inches away from the cliff. The rock surface beneath them seemed cold and damp, as if it were preparing you of whats to come.

 _I could have jumped. I could have let myself fall into the one place that I have ever felt as home, the ocean. Those steady waves crashed roughly against the sharp rocks. Such a sight was almost welcoming to me at the time. Such a release._

"Send me a sign, God, someone. Stop me…." Was a faint whisper that came from a girl. Her white dress blew along in the wind. Soft eyes were closed and another step was taken closer to the edge. One foot was now hanging down.

It was pulled back and planted on the sharp stone under her. "Hey! What are you doing!" Her innocent features formed a small hint of a smile and she stepped back.

 _I could have jumped. But I didn't. That sign did come to me, telling me to go on. I knew how cowardly suicide was. But that was all I had ever been, a coward._

"Get away from there. You're going to fall." A deep voice called from afar.

The sight of the girl was a mystery of its own. Standing so close to the edge like that. It was a death wish if anything. Then it all dawned. Suicide.

Before she knew it she was running to the girl. That girl who stood so dangerously close to death. The aqua haired beauty didn't move for a minute. She inhaled and exhaled, as if she were breathing in light and breathing out bitter darkness.

She finally turned around and met the other woman face to face. Her eyes matched the raging sea beneath her. They were red, as if she had been crying. The wind still blew furiously.

The woman with sandy blonde hair extended a hand, expecting her to take it. Michiru decided not to hesitate and accept. Something deep inside her told her to go, go far away from this cliff and start anew. Be stronger than her previous self.

They walked down the beach until a small cave was reached. The blonde ushered her into the dark place. Michiru nervously did so. Once the taller woman settled, she turned to the exceptionally beautiful girl beside her.

"Are you alright?" She asked. She hadn't said a word to her yet. The other girl made eye contact with her and smiled sadly.

"I am." Her voice was soft and melodic, showing no sign of weakness or timidity. Haruka could instantly feel her icy front breaking. Something about this girl, made her want to help.

"Tenoh Haruka." She shook hands with the smaller girl, noticing how incredibly soft her hands were. "Kaioh Michiru." She observed her, eyes widening.

"You're a Kaioh? I didnt recognize you." She asked in shock. Michiru sighed and nodded. Her family owned the biggest dress company and factories company in America. She had to uphold that family name, be perfect for them. That meant attending an endless amount of dinners and parties, smiling and talking to spoiled rich girls, being called a spoiled rich girl.

 _I had always expected things to get better, but they never did. Every day was spent trying to live up to my parents expectations. Every day was a living hell._

Silence filled the enclosed space. Michiru's heart still beating fast against her chest. She didn't know if she would have jumped or not, and that would remain a mystery to her forever.

"Why?" Haruka finally asked. The aquanette pulled her knees against her chest and rested her head on them. Here she was, in a strange cave, with a woman she hardly knew. But she did however recognize the last name, possibly one of her fathers good friends. It could be the last name of their company's vice president for all she knew.

"I gave up." She closed her eyes painfully. "Trying. And before you tell me, I _know_ how weak that seems. I've never had a real friend to talk to. But I can't help but wonder, is there a realm beyond this one that is better, happier? Is there a place beyond this where I can be truly happy?"

"You bring a good point with you Miss Kaioh." Her eyes opened and she looked expressionless at Haruka. She had never been told that she was right when she truly expressed her feelings.

"But what if there isn't? What if this is your only shot? You're beautiful yes, but I'm sure you are told that almost daily. So much that the meaning starts to fade. What is beauty? Beauty isn't your life, but life itself. Imagine what your life could be. It is your masterpiece, that _you_ must create." Haruka stated. She threw her hands behind her neck in a relaxed manner.

Michiru thought on those words. "But that life….it is out of reach. I'm trapped. So much that I almost gave up." She felt her vision blur, knowing that tears were escaping her eyes by now.

"Hey….. look at me." She sniffed and reluctantly faced the blonde. Those emerald eyes piercing through her, taking each emotion that she owned and observing it.

"Hang around a little longer. You're lost right now, I know how it feels to be lost. I promise on my mother's grave that you'll find your way. I promise." The two hands met again, this time Michiru was pulled into a warm hug. Her mask broke. Those damned tears finally won the battle and soft sobs filled the cave .

The sandy blonde wasn't much of a hugger, but this poor girl needed it. She needed a shoulder to cry on, and Haruka didn't mind being just that. She scratched the girls shaking back lightly with her fingers.

"If you want, we can be friends." She finally offered. She felt the smaller girl stiffen in her arms. A muffled 'Thank you' didnt go unnoticed.

The smaller girl felt so weak, crying into a strangers arms. But it felt right, this person truly cared. The sun peeked out from the distance, preparing to rise and bring light to the world.

"I'm sorry for troubling you." She finally said politely. Her manners were more than a habit, it was the least she could do to show respect towards the taller woman. Haruka shook her head.

"I'll take you back. You need to inform your parents, get proper help." The aqua haired woman froze at those words and gently pulled away.

"They cant find out. My parents are not the kind of people who would take this lightly. Please, don't tell anybody." She pleaded. Knowing well nothing like this would happen again, it would only start never ending chaos in her family.

"Okay. But on one condition." Emerald eyes met the crystal blues, that still shone from tears. The shorter girl seemed desperate enough.

"Let me help you. If you ever feel like ending your life again, come to me. Better yet, We can just meet to talk. You aren't the only one who could use a friend Miss Kaioh."

The sapphire eyes brightened, in thankfulness and glee. A real friend….. It was more than a gift to her.

"I would love that."

—

 _1 week later_

 _"_ So what pushed you over the edge?" Haruka asked. They laid in a dimly lit library in Michiru's home. A fire crackled lightly, warming the two.

"Well, that night my parents told me something terrible. I am being forced into an arranged marriage. I guess that was what really did it." Michiru's tone was horse and sad. She lightly tapped on the book she held.

"Your tea. Please enjoy it." A maid bowed to them and set a tray down decorated with two porcelain cups filled with steaming tea. A bowl full of sugar cubes was placed beside the tea cups.

"A company collaboration." The blonde stated knowingly. She received a curt nod from the other girl followed by a sigh.

They had been meeting for a week, getting to know each other inside and out. They laughed and even cried in their time together. It turns out that Haruka's father _was_ on the board of the company.

Michiru sat up and began to stir a melting sugar cube into the hot liquid. Haruka observed the nervous motions of the smaller woman.

"Have you met him?" Haruka asked.

Michiru crossed her legs Indian style. Haruka smiled at how 'non ladylike' Michiru acted around her.

"Yes. He is a cocky, rude, son of a-" She quickly placed her fingers over her pink lips, cheeks burning.

"Excuse me." She said with a deep breath. Haruka couldnt help but laugh at the embarrassed girl.

"So you dont like him, basically." She implied, receiving another set of rapid nods.

"I am expected to be his escort for the party tomorrow night, where we'll announce the engagement." She cringed at her own words and sipped on the tea roughly. Haruka scooted over and gently put an arm around her. "I'll be there. You won't be alone." She said with a lopsided smile.

"You're right, Haruka." She rested her head on the broad shoulder and smiled to herself. She loved these little moments that the blonde shared with her, those little snuggles. It all was kept in a special place in her memory.

"Haruka…. I love having you here with me."

—

"Now, A perfect dress for a perfect girl." A woman that smelled of far too much strong perfume sashayed toward her. Michiru observed herself in the mirror, the ballgown was a light blue, matching the sparkling eyes that she owned.

It reached her feet, that were supported by crystal slippers, quite uncomfortable. The silver beading made its way to her waist and stopped, letting the rest of the dress flow freely. Her corset was squeezing the life out of her.

"Now where is that silver hair piece of your mother's….." The woman searched around the cluttered vanity until she spotted it. Michiru allowed her to clip it into her bun. A few aqua curls fell in front of her face and out of the hairstyle.

"Now sit, sit." Michiru wasn't a talker, at all. She simply obeyed and sat on the white cushioned chair. A bright baby pink was applied to her soft lips with a brush. Her face was powered until it was as soft looking as her skin. A few puffs of blush and many adjustments to her mascara later, she was ready.

"Oh darling! You look wonderful! I am sure Keiki will appreciate having such a lovely lady by his side!" She turned at her mothers overly joyful voice and smiled the best she could.

"The car is downstairs, Hurry now." The elder Kaioh took her daughters hand and pulled her down the large flight of stairs. Michiru felt like she would fall over at any given moment, beauty really does come at a price….

A tall brunette man stood outside the door, his matching brown eyes scanned Michiru up and down. She shivered as his gaze stopped at her breasts. "It is good to see you, Mr. Higashi." She said in a loud tone, causing him to meet her eyes once more.

"You look absolutely radiant, Michiru." Her aqua brows rose, she didnt remember giving him permission to address her so familiarly. Without a reply, she stepped into the car.

Her father furrowed his brows at his daughter's rude actions. He was the first to step into the auto mobile after her. "Michiru. I expect you to keep your attitude in check." He said lowly.

"Yes, father." She said with a bow of her head. Once each passenger was buckled in safely, they proceeded to the party. The corset still caused her ragged breathing as she stepped out, having to link arms with that pig of a man.

"Smile, Michiru dear. We're about to go in." He said in an overly sweet voice. She sent him and glare before plastering the fakest smile she could manage on her face. Cameras flashed as they passed the red carpet and walked into the event.

Pointless mingling took place, wine was practically poured down her throat, and sapphire eyes searched for a certain blonde. No such luck.

The young socialite was now caught in a conversation with an old woman about how to train a poodle. She was about to drown in her own boredom when there was a light tap on her shoulder.

"Mind If I steal her from you?" Without really waiting for an answer, Haruka pulled Michiru away. They walked through the ballroom and out on the terrace.

"You saved my life." Michiru said thankfully leaning against a garden chair. Haruka smirked.

"Well that makes twice. You owe me." She commented with a grin. Michiru smiled and looked up at the twinkling stars that loomed above them. "Come with me."

She turned to follow Haruka but stopped as she saw what exactly she was doing. "Come on." The blonde urged. Michiru looked hesitantly at the balcony Haruka had just climbed over. But one glance into those shining emeralds and she all but kicked her heels off, lifted her dress, and swung herself over the railing.

Two hands caught her waist and lowered her safely down. She landed on both feet, Haruka's strong arms still latched around her waist. "That wasn't so bad hmm?" Before she could manage a reply, there they were running again. This time through the garden and into the forest. The mossy grass tickled her toes as they ran, but she loved that wild and adventurous feeling.

Haruka was as fast as the wind, pulling Michiru along with her. The trees seemed to fly by them, emerald eyes set straight ahead, knowing where to go. She came to a steady halt in front of a massive tree. Michiru's head tilted back as she looked up at the huge branches.

"You didn't think I took you here to see some stupid tree right?" Haruka asked as she kicked off her own shoes. Michiru raised both eyebrows in surprise. "There's more?"

"I think you're going to like this." She was once again lifted by the blonde onto the first branch. Haruka followed her quickly, just to see the awed expression of her friend. Below them was a clear stoned pool. The moonlight shone on its clearness, a beautiful creation given to them by Mother Nature herself.

"Its warm." Haruka said as she jumped off the branch and onto one of the large rocks. Her tuxedo jacket was thrown off and she now stood in a white tank top and her dress pants. Quickly unzipping them she kicked them off of her long legs, having worn a pair of longer boxers underneath.

Michiru gasped as the taller woman dove in. The aqua haired girl carefully climbed off the branch and onto the same stone. A familiar body them shot up from the crystal blue water, smiling at Michiru.

"Get in!" She beckoned. Michiru would have given anything to be in a swimsuit just then, but looked at her ballgown helplessly and then back at the beautiful water she longed for.

"This is a 6,000 dollar dress-"

"Then take it off."

Michiru blinked vigorously at her words before growing a wide blush. "W-what do you mean?" She asked as her face heated up.

"Just take it off, then you can get in." Haruka said casually. She then went right back to swimming underneath the moonlit sky. Michiru took a deep breath and looked to the sky. Eyes closed and two delicate hands pressed together in prayer.

"Oh God above, please forgive me for what I am about to do." Opening her baby blue eyes, she slowly unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the ground. She now stood in a pink laced corset and matching ruffly panties. She sunk to the ground, covering herself as the blonde swam up to the surface.

"Fancy." She said with a smirk. Michiru's face turned a nice shade of crimson. She slowly stood, knowing well that Haruka's eyes were wandering up and down her body by now. She had never felt this embarrassed in her life! She was raised to never show too much skin to _anyone._ And here she was in her underwear, swimming only a mile away from a party of her parent's close friends!

A hand grabbed her ankle, snapping her out of the worrisome thoughts. "What're you-" Before the sentence was finished, she was underwater. She quickly opened her eyes and swam directly up. "You are absolutely wild!" She stated with a small glare.

Haruka only laughed wholeheartedly. "That I am." Michiru dove back under the blue water, exploring the world beneath. There were many beautiful stones at the bottom of this pool. Some even resembled minerals, like diamonds.

Skinny fingers picked up two crystals, observing each. Haruka had begun to worry. Michiru had swam under more than 45 seconds ago. Now, the blonde herself decided to swim under to see what all the fuss was about. An aqua haired mermaid swam right past her and up for air.

"How did you stay down there for that long?" Haruka asked in a stunned tone. Michiru giggled and observed the two stones in her hand. "It's always been a strange talent of mine. I can stay under for minutes on end." The tone she carried was very casual, as if not breathing for 5 minutes was completely normal.

"Whatcha got there?" Haruka crawled onto of a rock, right beside Michiru who held two sparkling crystals. Her palm was opened by a delicate hand and the glistening stone was placed inside.

"Keep it. We can each have one." She walked over to her dress and placed her stone inside a hidden pocket. Haruka smiled to herself as she admired the crystal she had just been given.

"We should get back soon." Michiru said as they took turns jumping from a tall rock into the water. Haruka sighed and floated back. "My dad's gonna kill me." She said glumly.

Michiru paddled over to her. "You think he will?" She said with a hint of a smile. Haruka shrugged and leaned against a rock, taking the small girl with her.

"He won't be happy that we snuck out of that party." She said matter of factly. Michiru coughed, her corset was far too tight on her.

"Haruka…?" Her cheeks burned a bright red once more. "Yes?"

Michiru took a deep breath, only to cough again, before turning around so her back was to the blonde. "Please untie this." She said quickly, getting it over with.

Haruka's eyes widened. "You want me to _what?"_ Michiru couldn't even make eye contact. This was absolutely mortifying.

"I can't breathe. Just untie it please." She said quietly. Haruka's nervous hands went to the laces that held Michiru's corset and began to untie them.

Michiru let out a satisfied sigh when she felt the strings loosen. "Thank goodness! I can actually breathe now." She cried out. Haruka gulped and stared at the bare back of her friend.

She had seen a few girls naked but none of them she knew. Michiru was her good friend now. The aquanette resumed her happy mumbling about feeling free of the evil corset.

 _Look away Look away Look away. Christ Tenoh look away!_

"Oh… Oh my god!" Michiru finally said in realization. She quickly sank into the water, hiding her self. "I… This is so impure. Oh what would mother say if she knew?"

Haruka finally looked up, and met Michiru's worried eyes. She failed to fight the oncoming smirk. "Its alright. Its just me" Her voice was low and husky. Michiru bit her lip as the heated feeling in her stomach made its way down.

 _Oh no…. Why do I feel this way? For a woman? No. No I don't. I can't!_

She slowly rose out of the water, her arms crossed protectively over her chest. Haruka quickly shut her eyes and turned around. "You have to strip naked don't you?" the blonde joked. Michiru giggled along but her blush grew and grew.

"I-I deeply apologize for being so informal." She said in a calm undertone. Haruka only chuckled and pulled herself out of the water.

"You forget that I'm a woman as well Michiru?" She questioned raising one eyebrow. The aquanette looked into the water her soft hands.

"No… It isn't that." She said honestly. Haruka propped herself onto the rock and stared intensely at the skinny girl below her. "Oh? What is It then?"

 _That smile… Oh don't give me that smile! This is ungodly!_

The young socialite thought to herself. She was obtaining feelings for another woman. If her parents were to ever find out she would be disowned. Or worse.

The warm water suddenly felt glacial. She tried to holding onto a rock without parading around her naked chest. Haruka whistled nervously and suddenly took interest in the trees that loomed above them.

"Could you hand me my dress?" Michiru asked treacly. Haruka nodded and carefully picked up the costly dress. Michiru took it softly from the muscular arms.

Haruka almost immediately turned around. Michiru slid off her soaked underwear and stepped into the dress. "I feel like such a tramp Haruka! Im wearing a dress with absolutely _nothing_ on underneath!" She said loudly. Her statement turned into a giggle, which resulted in both of them laughing uncontrollably.

"We should sneak you back home…." Haruka suggested.

"I suppose you're right."


	2. Our life

_**Hi everyone! This story is my baby. I really hope you enjoy it. Give it a review, it would mean the world.**_

"I am so sorry you had to get so ill miss." Michiru smiled as her personal maid set a small cup of rose tea on her bedside table.

"Oh it's just a cold Lila. Nothing to fret over." The young woman reassured. She sat in her satin bed, wearing a long night gown. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, a blue ribbon decorating it.

"Yes Miss. Shall I run your bath?" Lila asked as she dimmed the lights to Michiru's bedroom. The aquanette shook her head and set her tea down.

"No. But if you will, please don't tell mother or father. Heaven forbid you tell grandmother!" She added with a mischievous giggle. The young maid was just about Michiru's age, if not a few years younger.

"Well, you don't seem to have a fever. I suppose this can be our secret." She said with a chuckle. Michiru sent her a thankful smile and the young maid exited.

As soon as her door closed Michiru jumped out of bed. She slowly walked to her window and gazed out at the moon. It shone brightly, reminding her of Haruka.

She giggled and spun around, remembering her rebellious night. She scurried over to her vanity, observing her reflection. "Oh… If only I didn't have all of these…these responsibilities!" She exclaimed and slumped into her chair.

A flowery scent filled the room as a glass bottled perfume was sprayed. Michiru inhaled deeply, taking in the lovely aroma. "Miss! You must pretend to be asleep! Your family has returned!" Lila yelled while frantically knocking on the door.

The young girl quickly scampered to her bed and settled under the covers. A slender hand reached out, dimming the lamps. Michiru shut her eyes, stifling a big smile.

—

"Michiru has a violin lesson at 1:30. She will then make her way to Kaioh Dress Company for her fitting with the new line at 2:30. We will be having dinner with Mr. Tenoh and his family at 5:00. Michiru, your fiancé shall accompany you." Her grandmother said. The breakfast table was filled with every Kaioh. Michiru sat isolated from the others, clad in a silk robe and slippers.

"Yes Grandmother." She replied softly. A bowl of strawberries was set beside her. The juicy red berries gushed into her mouth and she happily swallowed one.

"Sit up child! I'll have no slouching!" The old woman barked, causing Michiru's spine to straighten. She gave an apologetic look before dabbing her mouth with a hanky.

"Go on darling, Get yourself ready for the day." Her mother urged. Michiru sighed and left her breakfast. She curtsied to the table of superiors before exiting.

"She'll have to become a proper lady if she is planning to marry Keiki." Her father said as he took a smoke of his cigar.

"She is being _forced_ to marry him father. You cannot expect her to be enthusiastic about it." Michiru's older sister Viella crossly said. Viella had always seen through her little sister, and having been through an arranged marriage herself, she could understand how upset Michiru must be.

"Viella. You'll see to it that you're sister is properly prepared to be a bride." Mr Kaioh replied strictly. The older sister had royal blue hair and tossed it back in a huff.

"Yes father."

—

"Where were you last night Haruka?" Mr. Tenoh asked as they were handed two cups of black coffee. The blonde took an extra long sip.

"I left early. Whats the problem?" She said casually. A maid smiled kindly at her before setting down a saucer with cream in it. Haruka smirked and shot the girl a handsome smile.

The young maid began to giggle and covered her blush with her hands. "Well you'd better show up for dinner with the Kaiohs tonight or your ass will pay for it." The man said staring at the newspaper.

"I think that sounds like fun. 'Course Ill go." The man gave her a curt nod before ushering her out of his office.

"Now go, Put on something decent and be social. Theres a pretty woman downstairs who requested to meet you." The blonde chuckled and left the office, the pretty maid trailing after her like a kitten.

"Tell the woman downstairs that I'll see her in ten minutes. Once you're done, come up to my room. I'd like to get to know you better." Haruka said as she slid her finger up and under the maid's skirt caressing her inner thigh.

The younger girl let out a small squeak and began to giggle again. "Y-yes of course!"

The older Tenoh shook his head, hearing the conversation loud and clear.

Haruka's father always wanted a little boy. When he found out that his child was indeed a girl, he made it his passion to turn her into a tomboy.

Haruka told him she liked girls at 13. He didn't understand or accept it at first but he grew to like it. Haruka was more of a son to him then a daughter. And both of them were okay with it.

—

"Flat! Flat! Oh Michiru where is your focus?" The old woman said exasperatedly. Michiru took the violin off her shoulder and held it by the scroll.

"It is 2:20 I should be getting to the fitting Madam." Michiru answered wryly. She was absolutely dreading that fitting but if it got her away from this headache of a woman, she would gladly attend.

"Your car has arrived Miss Kaioh." The doorman appeared, taking her violin and putting it in the case carefully. Michiru smirked "And right on time."

She practically flew out the door, not uttering a word to her cranky violin instructor and stepped into the car. Her violin case sat snugly in the seat beside her. "Please make sure you drive slowly, my stomach isn't treating me well."

That was a lie. Michiru wanted to be late for the fitting. That meant less time getting fussed over and stuck with sewing needles. The chauffeur nodded and started the engine once more.

"Do you enjoy driving my family around?" Michiru asked. She always loved to make friends with the servants and was very curious about their jobs.

"It is my job Miss Kaioh. Being quite honest, I do enjoy driving you the most." He said with a friendly smile. The man looked around 65, his old features were beaming with warmness.

"Thank you sir. You are an excellent chauffeur, I hope you know that I am thankful for your services." She replied sweetly. Michiru believed one thing if anything. Kindness is gold, it will do good for everyone, yourself included.

"Miss Kaioh, You are an absolute angel." The old man said gratefully. The beautiful girl was adored by all of the staff at the Kaioh estate. Ever since she was a child, she was beautiful in every way, inside and out.

The aqua haired beauty pulled out a small journal from the pocket of her violin case, along with a pen.

 _Dear diary,_

 _This does sound quite cliche…. Today has been absolutely dreadful! I was scolded by my violin instructor for nothing at all! I did my best and she still was cross with me. Now I have to go to a dress fitting. Haruka should be at the office, I might just call for her. Tonight I have a dinner where Keiki shall escort me. I am not looking forward to it at the slightest._

The car pulled up in front of a skyscraper, that skyscraper that was Kaioh Dress Company. One of the most successful companies in the world.

The young girl stepped out, waved to the old driver and was escorted inside. A room full of women was waiting for her. Many dresses were placed on hangars, all yet to be tried on.

"Hello Miss Kaioh." A woman greeted her. She held a clipboard, and a cup of green tea. Her spectacles sat right on the brim of her nose and her light brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She screamed secretary.

"Um… Do you know if Haruka Tenoh is in by any chance?" Michiru asked as she was led to the back of the room and onto a podium. Mirrors surrounded her reflecting her every move.

"I will call up Miss Kaioh." The woman answered quickly. She set the tea down on a small table beside Michiru and began to walk out of the room.

"Send her down here if she is please!" Michiru called after her. The same woman from the other night approached her with measuring tape.

Other women helped Michiru undress so she could be measured. She lazily kicked off her skirt and pulled the ribbon from her hair. "Please spread your arms. Oh Michiru darling, wait until you see this dress! You will look absolutely radiant!" The woman gushed.

"I would hope so, Mrs. Antonine." She flinched as the cold yellow tape touched her warm body. After a few minutes a long silver dress was brought out. The sleeves were see through, aligned with pearls. The pearls also ran along the neckline.

"It's lovely." Michiru said as she looked it over. The door opened and closed and her neck turned almost all the way around when she spotted a handsome blonde.

"Please step into the dress Miss Kaioh." A young girl said as she held it out. Michiru brought her focus back quickly and did so. Haruka smirked and leaned against the wall as they zipped her friend up.

"Is this for tonight?" Haruka asked slowly walking in. MIchiru giggled and nodded. Just seeing Haruka could pull an unknown joy out of her.

"You'll be there won't you?" Michiru asked, hiding the hope in her tone. Haruka nodded and sat down on a chair in front of Michiru.

"Will our little," She cleared her throat. "Friend be there?" Michiru's smile grew into a look of exasperation.

"Unfortunately he will." She said as the hem was brought up an inch. Haruka shared the look of disappointment before returning to her cool front.

They both were referring to Keiki. Michiru and Haruka shared a dislike for the arrogant man. And speaking of…..

"You look like a dream!" A tall man entered the room much without an invitation. Michiru raised both eyebrows at him.

"Keiki? What are you doing here?" She asked. Her hair was being brushed back into a French twist and a jeweled headband was carefully being observed by the workers.

"I thought I'd pay my lovely fiancé a visit." He said with a smirk. He gazed at the beauty in front of him, smirking at the way she looked at the ground, avoiding his gaze.

Haruka stiffened and stood up. "Tenoh? What are _you_ doing here is the question" He said with a fake laugh. Haruka rolled her eyes and headed towards the door.

She stopped right in front of him, her lips met his ear. "Don't get any ideas." She whispered dangerously.

"I have a meeting to get to. I'll see you tonight Mich. You look beautiful." She said in a completely soft voice. Michiru smiled back and waved.

"I think I would like a word with my fiancé please." Keiki said pointing to the door. All of the workers made a quick exit, leaving the couple alone.

Michiru gulped as Keiki stepped towards her and onto the podium. Their bodies were only inches away. She gasped as his cold hands were placed on her waist.

"A beautiful woman like you, belongs only to a man of wealth. _I_ was chosen for you, not Tenoh." He whispered. His hands caressed her waist and then travelled down to her hips.

"What a lovely figure you have. I hope you will let me see more of it." His cold hands then found their way to her rear, lightly touching it through the thick dress. Michiru inhaled sharply, afraid to move.

"You will give yourself to me, Michiru. I'll make damn well sure of it." He said aggressively. The frozen girl held her breath, waiting for him to let her go. He did no such thing.

Strong arms pulled her into him and her lips were captured in a forceful kiss. Blue eyes widened in shock and she tried to pull out of his grasp. He only tightened his hold on her.

 _Haruka….. Help me._

Her mind screamed.


	3. The duet

**Just clarifying- The piece that they play in this chapter is called "Liebesleid Loves sorrow" Michiru actually plays it in the show in the scene where Usagi finds them In the outdoor theatre! Enjoy this chapter and please please leave a review, tell me what you think!**

"Let go!" She yelled, shoving the invading man away. He only sickeningly smiled at her before proceeding to the door.

"I'll be by to pick you up later. Farewell, my beautiful fiancé."

Tears welled in the sapphire eyes as he slammed the door. She hugged her arms against her chest and sank to the ground. A delicate hand went for the zipper on the side of the beautiful silver dress and unzipped it. It was pulled off of her slender body and tossed to the side.

Michiru dressed back in her daily wear and reached for her violin. The seamstresses re-entered and sent her asking looks. She only bowed deeply in apology. "Something has come up. I must go now." She managed to say before running out of the room. Her car waited for her outside of the building.

As salty tears streamed down her rosy cheeks she opened the door and swung herself in. "Please take me home." She whispered, choking on her own words. The man nodded and stepped on the gas, knowing to leave her alone.

—

Haruka sat through countless board meetings. Her thoughts drifting to a certain brunette man and her beautiful friend. A strange feeling settled in her stomach, she tried desperately to ignore it.

Finally, that unsettling wave overtook her and she stood up slowly. "I'm sorry. I forgot I had an…..appointment. Please excuse me." She said to the table of board directors. They nodded back understandingly.

Quickly she called for a car. Leaving Michiru with that man… was certainly a terrible idea. Before leaving, she checked the room and found exactly what she feared. All of the women, helping some other girl, and not her Michiru.

The small woman was naive and sometimes weak. She was innocent as a rose, untouched by anyone. Haruka would do anything to keep it that way. To keep her safe and content.

After jumping into the back seat she ran her hands through her sandy blonde hair. "Take me to the Kaioh estate."

—

Her eyes closed painfully shut as she drew the bow across the strings. A melancholic melody playing, matching her current emotions. She welcomed the tears now, she let each drop of pain escape her through the piece.

Shifting her weight, her body moved with the powerful sound she was creating. Feeling every last note, as if it were a part of her. The memories played over and over again in her head.

" _You shall get married and bear us grandchildren who will take over the company one day. You are a Kaioh. This is what is expected of you." Her father's booming voice filled the office. Her mother nodded and placed her hands gently in her lap._

 _"_ _But father, Don't you wish for me to be happy? I want to find love for myself!" She said now raising her voice. Her father scoffed._

 _"_ _Your happiness is not what I am worried about Michiru. It is your future. You can learn to be happy." He said coldly._

 _Those words really hit home. Learn to be happy? Learn? How? Not when she is being forced into a life that will being her endless pain and sorrow._

 _"_ _Do you even care for me?" She asked. Her voice was trembling, fighting oncoming tears._

 _"_ _We are your parents. We care for you. That is why we are setting up a nice life for you. You will leave and live in a mansion, much like ours. We have planned this since the day you entered this world." Her mother replied evenly._

 _"_ _You… You only had me so I could take over your company with some husband that I barely know?!"_

 _"_ _You will meet him tomorrow. Do not argue with me child. Now get out of this room!" Her father yelled. She shook her head and stormed out._

 _She ran and ran until she found the one place that her mind lead her to. The cliff._

 _—_ _-_

The sorrowful melody only added to these memories. Her shoulders began to shake, yet she still played brilliantly, not missing a single beat.

A knock at the door silenced her. A handkerchief was brought to the sapphire eyes, wiping away any stray tears. "Come in."

Lila entered the room with an apologetic expression. "Miss, you have a visitor." She said softly. Lila knew that her mistress was in a state of sadness. When that heartbreaking violin music was heard from her large bedroom.

The entire staff knew to leave her be. "Send them away." Michiru replied while looking blankly out the window. Lila bit her lip before opening the door a bit wider.

"The visitor is Miss Tenoh." She informed. Michiru took a deep breath before turning to face her maid. "Send her up then" She replied. A ghost of a smile gracing her tired features.

"Yes Miss."

—

"Michiru left the fitting early?" Mrs. Kaioh asked quite surprised. Her daughter rarely ever missed appointments. The seamstress nodded before handing the driver a brown package.

"It will be just fine. Her dress in in that box. We made it work." The woman reassured. Mrs. Kaioh only shook her head and waved them goodbye.

Michiru was a quiet girl, but when something was wrong she made it known. She usually coped with problems by making herself scarce, locking herself in her bedroom, playing violin, or simply being silent.

She had no relationship with either of her daughters. Sometimes she wished that she did, but her husband reassured her that they were only related by blood. The girls were simply born to uphold the family name

She rode the elavator to her husband's office. He was working on some papers when he looked up to her. "What is it?" He asked plopping the stack of papers down on the wooden desk.

"Its Michiru. I think something might be wrong." She said worriedly. He rolled his eyes at that.

"Thats it? She's fine. Besides, her feelings don't concern us at all. What ever it is she can get over it." He said while going back to his writing.

"I suppose you're right." She replied sadly.

—-

"Hi" Haruka said slowly closing the door behind her. Michiru stood by the window. Her hand barely touching it, as if it were out of her reach.

The aqua curls cascaded down her back beautifully. She didnt reply and only placed the violin back under her chin.

The song she played brought almost a nostalgic feeling to Haruka. Her emerald eyes slowly closed and she was taken into another world. Nobody else was there, no arranged marriages, no evil parents, just her and Michiru. In their own little world.

She opened her eyes once more and they drifted to a piano. She slowly walked towards the beautiful grand and sat down.

The slender fingers automatically found the right chords and she joined in with the violinist. The song coming back to her, she played it from memory now.

 _Loves sorrow._

Michiru began to move along with her piece and jerked when she heard the sound of a grand piano accompanying her.

That old thing that sat in the corner gathering dust was now being played by the tall blonde woman. Michiru still didn't pause her playing, her sapphire eyes focusing on the occupied piano.

They played together, combining their two sounds and twisting them together as one beautiful duet. Michiru could now make out more tears, this time not out of sadness. This piece of music that they created had truly moved her. As she gracefully drew the bow across the last string she finally gave in, sobbing.

Haruka didn't move at first, and only stared at the crying violinist. Michiru was the one to run to her, right into her strong arms. The sleeve of her shirt became damp. Michiru tried to stop crying but simply couldn't.

Haruka only smiled and brought her arms around the smaller girl, holding her close. After a few minutes, their eyes locked. The taller woman helped Michiru stand back up before letting her go.

"I told you to come to me Michiru." Haruka said quietly. She sighed and held onto the smaller girls fragile hand. "You can't keep it all to yourself. I'm right here and I want to help you. Can't you see that?" She asked hopelessly.

"Keiki." Her whisper was barely audible. Haruka narrowed her eyes, fists clenching. "What did he do?" The soft tone grew rougher with each word.

Michiru didn't answer her and only stared painfully at the floor. When she felt someone grab her wrists she shut her eyes tighter.

"Look at me." Haruka said lowly. Michiru still didnt move. The two hands traveled up her arms and rested on her shoulders now. "Look at me!" Haruka ordered.

Obeying , Michiru stared straight at her friend. "Haruka…. I'm okay. Really-"

"What happened?" Haruka asked, cutting her off. Michiru gulped, she knew Haruka would beat him into a pulp if she found out.

"He forced himself onto me…Wait! Before you get angry!" She yelled holding a hand in front of the suddenly raging face. Haruka took 3 deep breaths and tried to focus again.

"It was nothing more than a kiss. Thats all." She said reassuringly. Haruka had already begun planning on how she would rearrange Keiki's teeth in her head when she felt a sudden warmth. Michiru had lunged herself at the taller woman, hugging her with all of her might.

"Not tonight, Haruka. My parents won't stand for it. Just…..Just be there for me okay?" The pleading expression sewn onto the aquanette's face was all Haruka needed to surrender and do as told.

"Fine. But if he lays so much as a finger on you, he will lose _all_ of his fingers." She warned. Michiru couldn't help but giggle at her friend's threats.

"Deal. Now Haruka….. Please enlighten me. When did you learn to play the piano?" She asked with a small smirk. The small blush crept onto the blonde's cheeks and she shrugged nervously.

The prying violinist wouldn't give in just yet. "Tell me." She stated with a mischievous grin. When silence followed, she pounced.

The pianist found herself on the floor, the beautiful aqua haired woman on top of her. The skinny fingers went to tickle her neck, causing barrels of laughter to come from the taller woman. "Okay okay! I-I learned when I was a k-kid. It's too girly for me now." She stuttered breathlessly.

"But you're so talented!" Michiru argued. The way the keys were pressed so emotionally by Haruka's fingers, how it would rise up and then slow back down. Everything riding on the endless amount of sorrow and love poured into the piece. It astonished Michiru. They played perfectly together. Perfectly.

"You feel it too…. The music." She said quietly. Haruka met her eyes, the calm and knowing expression that the violinist wore. Michiru now stood up, smoothing her skirt.

A light knock was heard on her wooden double doors. Haruka sat up and rested her chin on her knees. The door opened right after and a beautiful blue haired woman strode in. Her and Michiru sharing a striking resemblance.

"I'm sorry to….. intrude." She offered, staring Haruka down before refocusing her eyes on her younger sister. "I just wanted to check on you."

"Haruka, this is Viella." The blonde jumped up on both feet and extended a hand. The bluenette smiled brightly and squeezed Haruka's hand.

"I believe we have met many times. I am sure she is surprised at our relation Michiru." Viella said jokingly. An aqua eyebrow rose slightly at Haruka, who smiled awkwardly.

"Y-yeah…." Emerald eyes darted from one girl to the other, comparing their similarities and differences. Their hair was a different color for one, Michiru's locks were wavy and smooth while Viella's were straight and shiny, pulled back into a fashionable ponytail. They shared those same entrancing sapphire eyes, you could get lost in them.

Michiru was maybe an inch shorter than her sister was, both extremely slim. The lips of her friend were a beautiful shade of light pink, offering an innocent yet inviting look. She shook the thoughts of what she might want to do with those plump lips out of her head.

"You should put on your gown." She said sternly. Michiru nodded almost instantly and reached for the dress her sister held. Viella pushed Michiru's arms up and pulled the blouse off in one swift motion.

Haruka leaned against the wall, observing Michiru's body. She wore a simple lace bra, and a very _thin_ fabric at that.

Her nipples were clearly visible through the lace of the bra. The tall blonde didn't notice Michiru was blushing until she covered her breasts with her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Haruka quickly said chuckling. Viella raised an eyebrow at the embarrassed Michiru. She kicked off her pencil skirt revealing the matching panties.

"We need a slip…." Viella mumbled before stepping Into the large closet and going through drawer after drawer of underwear.

Michiru awkwardly shifted her weight, face burning of embarrassment. Haruka smirked and walked closer to her. "H-haruka?"

"I'm not going to touch you Michiru. I'm just admiring you is all. Keiki is one lucky man." She remarked huskily. Michiru's blush turned into a defensive frown.

"And who says _he_ will ever see me like this?" She shot back. Haruka's teasing expression softened and she sat back down on the piano seat.

"But of course… I wouldn't let him." She added arrogantly. Michiru let out a small giggle, taking the offered slip from her sister.

Once she was settled in her dress she sat down in front of her vanity, beginning her makeup. "Will you play something for me Haruka?" She asked sweetly.

A grey eyeshadow was applied to her smooth lids, giving it a smoky twist. "Please?" She added innocently. Haruka sighed and placed her fingers on the keys, playing Claire de lune.

Michiru smiled in satisfaction as she puffed on a pink blush. Haruka really didn't enjoy playing in front of people, but making Michiru happy was all she could focus on.

"I didn't know about this secret talent." Viella whispered to her younger sister. Michiru rubbed her dark pink lips together. "Neither did I."

—-

 **Make sure to review. Love you guys!**


	4. Lips meet

Dinner was all but silent. Everyone speaking of the company and the society gossip. Well, everyone but a certain aqua haired woman

Michiru bit her lip, hard. Every sickening look her fiancé sent her, every bite of food tasted toxic. She wanted to run, so so badly. Away forever, from all of these people.

"Michiru and I were discussing children today. We hope to have one early on in our marriage." Keiki announced. A set of sapphire eyes locked on him in pure shock.

"Actually, I recall telling you that we would not have children until I was completely ready." She shot back. The table went silent, her father clenched his fists.

"Do not talk back to your fiancé Michiru. Have you learned nothing from me?" He asked with a growl. She gulped and closed her eyes.

"I apologize." She whispered. Haruka looked from one crazy man to the other in complete and utter shock.

The way they treated Michiru, like she was some rag doll they could do whatever with, absolutely appalled Haruka. Michiru pretended to grab her stomach in pain.

"If you'll excuse me. My stomach is in terrible pain." She said quietly standing and running from the room. Keiki snorted and took a long sip from his beer.

"Women." He commented. Her mother sent Michiru a worried glance, but washed it out of her system quickly. Once the aquamarine goddess was alone, she gazed out the window at the moon.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She turned around at the familiar husky voice. Haruka smiled at her, placing a hand on her waist. She inhaled sharply. For some reason, Haruka could only make her feel this way.

"Can you understand why I did it, Haruka?" She asked quietly, eyes fluttering closed. The blonde brushed her fingers against the fabric of the smaller girl's dress.

"Perhaps. But I think you are more afraid than hopeless." She replied, pulling Michiru against her. She wanted to kiss the soft lips of her friend. So much.

To her disappointment, she couldn't. Michiru was engaged and unable to fufill her wishes. But why then? Why had fate brought them together?

"Haruka… Did you know that you are a very beautiful woman?" She asked, turning around and meeting the emerald eyes. Those eyes were alarmed at the sudden comment, before softening.

"I did not know that, Michiru." She answered, leaning closer to the aqua haired girl when she said her name, with such undeniable passion.

"You are. Very, very, beautiful." She whispered now, lost in the beautiful eyes of the taller woman. Haruka brought her hand to the small girls cheek in a gentle caress.

Michiru gasped, closing her eyes again. Her lips parted as Haruka's became dangerously close to her own. She was ready for it, completely open and ready.

When Haruka pulled away.

"Lets go sit back down." She whispered huskily, leaving Michiru blushed and heated, dying for more. She followed wordlessly behind, wondering why Haruka didn't kiss her then.

"How does your stomach feel Michiru?" Viella asked worriedly. The aqua haired woman dismissed the question with a reassuring nod.

Viella understood the signal and winked back, letting Michiru know. Keiki stared his fiancé down with sickening thoughts running through his head.

Haruka noticed this and sent him a glare. If looks could kill…. The man sent her an asking expression, as if he was completely innocent.

Michiru -being fully aware of Haruka and Keiki's silent battle- ate her food quietly. That wave of sadness washed over her, drowning her.

Pushing the plate away, she stood up. Her chair screeched the floor, her hair bounced as she did so. But her eyes, were dark and piercing.

"Do _not_ look at me that way Keiki. Better yet, stop treating me this way you disgusting man! Or I will _never_ marry you." She seethed.

The clank of her mother's dropped fork against her plate was the only response she received.

Her eyes opened again. Every table member was in complete shock at her sudden outburst. Haruka's jaw had dropped to the floor, Viella covered her mouth and eyes with her hands, and her father slapped his napkin against the table.

The man stood up, and his hand connected harshly with his daughters face. The loud slap echoed through the room causing all servants to quickly exit the room and the awkward situation.

Michiru clenched her teeth, holding on to her burning cheek. Her head was now turned to the side from the force of his hand.

"Get out of this room! You vile woman! I will not tolerate this terrible behavior!" He yelled. Michiru shook with anger, the cold glare moved to him now.

" _You….._ are an evil man." She whispered before striding out and slamming the door. She had never shown such behavior in her life.

The realization that she had been trembling came soon after she slammed the dining room's doors. She hugged herself, shivering with the adrenaline rush.

Quickly escaping, she found the nearest stair case and rushed up. Once she had arrived safely into her room, she couldn't fight her smile. Yes she was seething with anger and frustration, but she could not help it.

 _Why was I smiling? I had just made 2 huge mistakes back there. One being I insulted my fiancé and threatened to call off the wedding, and two was dishonoring my father. But those were two things that I needed to do, in order to move on._

 _—_ _-_

"Wake up miss." Lila whispered to the peacefully sleeping woman. Michiru stirred and stretched under the covers, yawning loudly.

"So father and mother can scold me all morning? I'd rather continue sleeping." She answered groggily. Lila giggled and set a warm cup of coffee beside her mistress.

"Well I fetched this for you Miss. I thought you might enjoy it in bed this morning." She said sweetly. Michiru smiled brightly at her and took the cup into her hands.

"You seem guilty Lila… Is there something you wish to tell me?" Michiru asked with a sly smirk. The maid coughed into her sleeve, avoiding an answer.

But the door being opened and kicked closed with ones foot was her answer. Haruka scowled at Michiru's smug little smile. She stomped over to the bed and snatched the coffee cup, taking a long sip.

Lila trotted out the door quickly, giggling to herself. The aquanette raised an eyebrow at the frustrated blonde before her. "Well aren't you a joyful sight." She commented sarcastically.

Haruka didn't answer and crawled over Michiru, kicking her shoes off in the process. She snuggled herself under the thick blankets and spooned Michiru's body.

"You're warm." Was her quiet observation. The smaller girl giggled and flipped herself over so she was facing Haruka.

"And you are a surprisingly good snuggler." Michiru cooed back, hugging Haruka's slim waist. The blonde blushed and moved her fingers through the silky aqua perfection that was Michiru's hair.

"Snuggler is not a word." She informed, faking a glare. Michiru laughed again and traced her hand over Haruka's face and up to her forehead, pushing the blonde bangs back.

"Perhaps. But I feel that I can be informal with you Haruka. Do you disagree?" She asked, now tracing her thumb along Haruka's bare forehead. The alarmed expression Haruka now wore was nothing less than priceless.

"Well no. I think we _have_ passed all formalities. Besides, I like a wild Michiru." She teased. The other girl giggled and snuggled closer into Haruka.

"How did you get in here?" Michiru finally asked. A loud laugh followed and Haruka rested her chin at the top of the aqua head. "Your father likes me, tells me I'm welcome anytime to set his ' outrageously spoiled delinquent of a daughter' straight." She quoted perfectly imitating him.

Michiru sighed and peered into the emerald eyes that she just couldn't get enough of. "Im sure that my punishment is going to be severe…" She began to say but Haruka put a finger to her lips.

"No, I'm taking you out today." She announced. Michiru's expression grew surprised. The blonde winked and sat up, taking the aqua princess up too.

"You need to get up." Haruka instructed, pulling the covers back and revealing Michiru's long, beautiful body. She yawned and placed her feet on the wooden floor.

"Where are we going? I need to know how to dress." Haruka opened the door to Michiru's massive closet and hummed for a second in thought.

"A garden dress I suppose." Was all she said. Michiru raised an eyebrow and entered her closet. She took out dress after dress, deciding finally on a yellow sundress.

She took it off the hangar and smiled widely. The beautiful fabric was set carefully on a chair when she pulled off her nightgown, turning her now bare back to Haruka.

The blonde smirked before exiting the closet. Michiru was dressed in a flash and then retired to her vanity for facial preparation.

She applied a light powder and blush to her clear skin. Next, she tied a big matching yellow bow in her hair.

Haruka observed the somewhat long process and checked the grandfather clock by the wall. "We need to get going." She warned. Michiru rolled her eyes and slipped into some white high heels.

"I'm ready now." She said after latching herself onto Haruka's right arm. The taller woman smiled and slid a hand around Michiru's shoulders, pulling her along.

—-

"Oh my! Its beautiful!" She spun around, taking in the lovely setting. Flowers surrounded them while a huge pool decorated the lovely garden.

"What a lovely place this is! And it belongs to you?" Michiru asked in awe. The wind blew through her hair, sweeping it across her delicate face. A perfect moment.

Haruka nodded proudly and smiled at the happiness Michiru was portraying. She wandered over to the white roses and ran a finger along the petals. "These are my favorite." She said softly.

"Here." Haruka easily picked the bud and placed it perfectly behind Michiru's ear. She gasped at the sudden warm feeling and touched her new accessory.

"You pricked yourself!" She said alarmingly taking Haruka's hand in her own. The tall woman didn't even notice. She glanced at the thorny stem and smiled awkwardly.

"Theres still a tiny piece of that thorn in there. I don't want it getting infected." She fussed. The aqua beauty bit her lip before taking Haruka's pointer finger into her mouth and sucking it out.

"M-Michiru!" Haruka was slowly losing her mind at the motion. The other girl took one last look at the now bleeding finger before taking her handkerchief and wrapping it around.

"There. Its out." She whispered. Unconsciously, she took a step closer, her chest pressing against the other woman's. Haruka placed her hand on the small of Michiru's back.

The smaller girl's eyes were half lidded and she waited for the other to finally make a move. Haruka let her lips linger only inches away from Michiru's.

Common sense won the internal battle and she pulled away. Michiru couldnt contain her grumble of protest as Haruka scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Lets go get some lunch.. I think it would be good to get you out of the su-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence before Michiru's lips were smashed against her own. Sparkling emerald eyes shot open in panic but pleasure soon prevailed over it.

Never had a more amazing feeling overtaken them both, each wanting more. _Needing_ more. Finally, they needed the ability to breathe again and pulled away.

Haruka most definitely was not expecting _that_. Michiru was overly shocked that she just kissed the tall woman full on, and she _liked_ it. Maybe now was a good time to escape. Her feet made a break for it but a strong hand caught her wrist. "Haruka, I'm sorry I-"

Now it was Haruka's turn to do the interrupting. Her lips found their new favorite victim and kissed her roughly, earning what sounded like a squeak of surprise from her friend.

—

 _"_ _Moon river, wider than a mile. I'm crossing you in style… someday."_ Michiru sang softly, her beautiful and captivating voice was her own little secret. And it always had been.

She had run off like a frightened child after the kiss. It took all that was holy to resist herself from letting out an excited squeal.

 _"_ _Old dream maker, you heartbreaker. Wherever you're going i'm going your way."_ It was an old song, her grandmother gifted her with a music box at age ten. Every little girl just _had_ to have one.

After learning it on her violin, she moved on to singing it. Only to herself, in the confines of her bedroom. But she was not in her bedroom at all. In fact, the aqua haired beauty was soaking in a giant tub, bubbles filled up to her neck.

This wondrous jacuzzi belonged to her blonde friend, and she needed to breathe for a minute. " _Two drifters, off to see the world. There's such a lot of world to see."_

Haruka was absolutely astonished. Upon walking in her bedroom, she heard the most magnificent, soft melody in the world. Soft feet slowly stepped towards the bathroom door, pressing her ear against it. _"We're after that same rainbows end. Waiting round the bend, my huckleberry friend. Moon river, and me"_

Michiru closed her eyes softly as she finished the song, a strong wave of nostalgia hit her like a tsunami. She nearly yelped when she caught two emerald eyes watching her. Her own sapphires quickly flickered down to her exposed collar bones.

"That was beautiful." A husky voice said. The socialite blinked back the sudden tears that invaded her big, innocent eyes. Where were they coming from?

"Thank you." She whispered shyly back, making sure the bubbles were covering every inch of her body. Which in fact, they were. Haruka took a step closer, her heart leapt. She casually took a seat at the side of the tub.

"My mother sang that one to me. 'Fore she passed on." She said, a strange darkness flashed in her eyes, but only for an instant. Michiru had no idea…

"I'm so sorry…" She began, but Haruka waved it off. It was silent, before Haruka spoke again, her voice at least two pitches lower. "I hate pity… They say sorry, they don't care."

Her stone cold expression grew shocked as a dripping hand collided with her own. Michiru's face consisted of pure worry and honest sadness for the other woman. "Don't dare say that to me. I truly am sorry. I…I care about you. So please, don't bottle things up." That sentence was surprisingly hard to say, less her blushed expression get the best of her.

"Momma died when I was around 4. I don't remember much about her. Just real tall…. she had this curly blonde hair, eyes matched mine. But I do remember how she would sing that to me every damn night." Not a trace of grief could be detected in her sentence. Michiru nodded for her to go on, sinking further into the bubble bath.

"She died in a shooting. Those damned rioters took her life. On 'er way to get my dad a new shirt and tie. But when I was four, I didn't understand shit. She was dead and that was that." She spoke on, almost casually. Michiru listened intently.

"Do you miss her?"

"Every day." Haruka replied subconsciously. "She probably would've made me wear dresses and all that." She added, scrunching up her nose.

"Haruka…. About earlier," Michiru began but the tall blonde raised a hand, silencing her. "That was my mistake. I was coming to inform you that your driver will be here soon. I'll go now, before you decide to stand up and make me lose all self control." She spoke, eyeing how the bubbles were popping and swearing to herself she'd never look at Michiru's naked body.

She jumped up and strode across the room, leaving quickly. A surprised aquanette just stayed there. "I didn't regret it…" she whispered to herself before rising from the tub.


	5. Bittersweet feelings

I'm back! Enjoyyyy!

A very agonizing week had passed. Michiru was dragged through each boring, slow activity of her day, pointless wedding plans, and 'accidental' touches from Keiki. Each time he dared to lay a hand on her, she made sure her foot slammed down on his, eliciting a wince from the man every time.

Not once did she get to see her Haruka. She wondered if the damned woman was ignoring her. Had that kiss been a mistake? It just couldn't have. Haruka _had_ been leading her on and the pulsing need for the blonde intensified with each heated thought that invaded her mind. She had always been a pure, innocent woman. But this tomboy was driving Michiru insane with desire.

There was a major fashion line coming out that Michiru would help model. This line was full of summer bathing suits, dresses, and brightly colored accessories. Michiru had taken a liking to it and enjoyed lounging around the pool,, while sporting one of those glorious suits and sun hats. She figured Haruka was busy in meetings, discussing offers from large stores all over the country who were dying to carry their line. Yes, that had to be it. Haruka wouldn't just block her out like that. Would she?

Her somewhat peaceful thoughts were interrupted when someone skipped out onto the porch and hopped right next to her beach chair. "Michiru guess what!" Viella chirped. The aquanette lifted her sunglasses, face emotionless and a single questioning eyebrow was raised. "We just got a call from the New York City orchestra! They want _you_ to play a special piece in Saturday's show!" She squealed. Suddenly, Michiru's annoyed expression shifted into a shocked, then jovial one. "Oh my lord! They want _me_?" She exclaimed, pointing a finger to her chest.

"They do! Oh Michiru I am so proud of you!" The older woman cheered before capturing her younger sister in a tight hug. The smaller girl returned the embrace energetically. "Oh my!…. I'll have to tell Haruka!" She suddenly yelled in realization. Michiru then dashed into the house clad only in a swimsuit and her sunglasses. Viella giggled at the sight of her stumbling sister as she swung the door open and fell into the mansion. Her bare feet slapped against the marble floors as she slammed herself into the kitchen and grabbed for the phone. A maid stared strangely at her before attempting to avert her gaze and continue washing the china.

"Hello? Yes I'm looking for Tenoh Haruka." Michiru spoke hopefully into the phone. A soft feminine voice greeted her instead. _"Haruka is a bit….." She giggled "tired at the moment. Can I take a message?"_ The overly sweet voice asked. Michiru glared at the phone in her hand and huffed into the receiver. "Oh I'm _sure_ she is.." she spat. Silence.

 _"_ _If you truly need her on the phone then-"_

"Dont bother. In fact, _you_ tell _her_ that I am absolutely _livid_ at her enormously egotistical actions!" Michiru screeched, interrupting her.

 _"_ _Um.. WhatsYour name?"_ The poor girl was now very intimated by the angry person on the phone.

" _My_ name? How about _you_ give me _your_ name!" There was a shuffling noise before a very familiar voice picked up.

 _"_ _Who the hell is this?"_

"You- Haruka! I cannot believe this. I was calling just so I could tell you about…." Michiru's voice was trembling by now and Haruka felt terrible for being so harsh through the phone.

"Never mind, It obviously matters little to you." She whispered with a defeated scoff before crushing the phone back in place and ending the call. Her tear filled eyes shut tightly and she excused herself from the kitchen and up to her room for a much needed cry.

—

"Shit…" Haruka whispered, holding the phone to her chest. The woman beside her was dressed in a silk slip and tilted her head. The tall blonde sent her an angry look. "I specifically told you not to answer the phone." She growled lowly. The girl twirled around a hazel curl and began to fix her makeup.

"After all the pleasure I bestowed you with, I would think that you'd be kinder to me." She huffed. Haruka spun around and stared at the beauty as if she were crazy.

"I need you to leave. Now." Haruka's patience was draining. The woman stood up, eyes widening. "I certainly hope you don't intend to throw me out!" She exclaimed in disbelief. A curt nod was her answer. Quickly covering her silk clad body, she snatched her dress and stomped out of the bedroom. Haruka sighed and fell back onto her bed, growling in frustration.

She had avoided Michiru for the better part of the two weeks. Haruka knew well that if she so much as saw the woman, she would lose all control and ravish her.

There was something about her. Unlike any other female she'd been attracted to, she just couldn't get Kaioh Michiru out of her head. That soft giggle would infuse her ears in the eerie silence of the night. She could feel the strawberry tasting lips upon her own. How she wanted to taste them again, taste every part of the woman. And perhaps that was just it. Michiru was the first girl that she simply could not have. But at the same time, she was the first girl that Haruka had truly _wanted_ in the first place.

She knew Michiru was attracted to her in some way ,form or fashion, but it just couldn't be the same. Most women _were_ extremely attracted to Haruka. But that was just on a sexual level. She and Michiru shared something far beyond that, something emotional and powerful. A part of her feared that Michiru might be just like the others, a lust-seeking young woman who just happened to get lucky by getting close to Haruka.

Another part of her disagreed. That warm, soft part told her that Michiru wasn't just like them. She was special and amazing in her own way. And she loved her dearly. The only thing that kept them apart was the upcoming marriage. With that bastard. It convinced her that she would go after her Michiru, save her.

Haruka just didn't know which part to believe.

—

"Miss! Thats enough wine!" Lila insisted. Michiru hiccuped and waved her away. The woman drank away her sorrows by the pool. Wine had the tendency to arouse her, which was most likely a bad thing. But at the moment, Michiru simply didn't care at all.

The deep red liquid poured down her throat. The one thing she had never experienced was a state of intoxication. To think, just hours ago she was so excited and cheerful. And now, she was was a train wreck.

Her swimsuit was beginning to bother her. More literally, she wanted to take it off. She wanted Haruka to take it off for her. She wanted her to touch her in the forbidden depths of her body. She wanted to writhe and moan beneath her. She cupped a hand over her mouth at these unusual thoughts. "I am terrible." Was the whisper that escaped her lips.

Michiru couldn't believe it. Haruka was off doing god knows what with some other woman. She felt ridiculous for even trying. Someone like Haruka only prefers the best. And Michiru, was not.

The back door opened again and her sapphire eyes rolled into the back of her head. Why couldn't she just be left in peace? If Lila pestered her once more…. "Listen.. I told you I shall have a _thoouusand_ glasses if. I. Please!" Michiru slurred , not bothering to turn around.

"You look drunk." Was the husky comment she heard from behind her. A pink blush immediately made its way to her cheeks. She knew that voice all too well.

"I did not invite you here." She replied icily. Haruka cracked a smile and took a seat in the chair adjacent to hers. She couldn't help but feel guilty when she noticed Michiru's tear stained cheeks and glassy eyes.

"What did you want to tell me?" Haruka asked kindly, ignoring the menacing glare she received back. Michiru hiccuped, wheezed a bit. She had no intention of entertaining Haruka any longer. Her mind was getting the better of her, the dirty, needy part of it. That one sliver of hope she had for their relationship was rising, and rising. Her harsh words could only save her now.

"You do not have a _right_ to know. Not returning my phone calls, letters, _telegrams_. You might as well have fallen off the face of this earth! And then when you _finally_ pick up, I hear the voice of some ditzy _slut_!" Michiru had never used such language in her life. But she was not in her right mind, her mouth took its own pathway and spoke the words she felt right then.

Haruka closed her eyes, tried to keep from laughing. This was a side of Michiru she had never gotten the privilege to see before. The woman staggered left and right, occasionally spinning around and pointing a sharp finger at her. Her angry rambling finally came to an end and she was standing right there In front of Haruka, waiting for an answer.

"I'm truly sorry, Michiru. How about you just sit down-"

" _No!_ Do _not_ tell me what to do in my own parlor!" Michiru screamed. She stomped her foot and growled like a snarling cat. Haruka exhaled, took Michiru by her shoulders, attempting to _force_ her down.

"Don't!" Michiru screeched, face blushing at the feeling of Haruka's hands on her bare shoulders. A strange heat spread throughout her entire body like a raging wildfire.

"Don't you dare touch me," She whispered, now staring at her own feet. "Unless you plan on satisfying me to a further extent." She didn't know those words were coming next. But she knew well that this was not just the alcohol speaking.

Haruka stopped her movements, swallowed hard. Seeing Michiru like this, clad only in her baby blue swim suit, bare legs toned and long, was already weighing on her self control. Yet, she didn't dare move her hands, she kept them in place, nearly losing all sanity at the soft skin beneath her fingers.

Michiru felt it, anger, heated and ruptured, rising faster and faster. The lust and anger intertwined. Her want and longing for Haruka mixed with her sadness and frustration for the recent events. All emotions were too hard for her. Before she knew it Haruka had all but slammed her against that wall. The perfectly carved wood of the Gazebo brushed against her exposed back. It was as if the blonde had read her mind.

Their faces rested inches apart, a silent battle for who might give up first erupted. Haruka was using all of her strength to hold Michiru in her place while the aquanette had one hand placed firmly onto one of Haruka's shoulders. Looks like Michiru was the loser, or perhaps _winner_ , because that hand lifted and roughly pulled Haruka in by her neck. Their lips connected with such a force it could hold back an army. Michiru could feel her eyes closing, raw pleasure weighing on her lids and throughout her body.

Both knew, right then that all their current needs were being satisfied, that in the long run, this would never be enough. They craved every part of each other. The sexual desires were only a small part of the bigger picture.

Michiru felt Haruka pinning both hands above her head, a gesture too scandalous for even her. All dawned on her in that moment, this was happening. She was practically throwing herself at her best friend. She was engaged, yet she was in love with this woman.

"Ah!" She gasped against Haruka's lips. She was in for it now, they had started something, and they intended to finish it. Haruka pressed Michiru harder against the wall, her hands traveling up the slim waist of her partner. Michiru arched her back when she felt a hand cup her breast.

"Michiru! Darling!"

Both women ripped apart and looked out at the back door. Michiru's mother stood by the garden wearing a dark green dress that brushed against her ankles. Her face decorated in expensive makeup. The woman was indeed done up nicely, ready to leave. She took a few steps forward, scanned the enormous yard. They ducked down behind a large plant, cornered against the wall. Haruka's hands held tightly onto Michiru's waist, holding her in place, right against her chest.

Michiru listened to the heavy breathing and the strong thumping of Haruka's heart. She felt safe. They prayed that her mother would just wander back inside. They wanted this moment to last ; the suspension, the heat, the undeniable longing for the other. The older woman sighed and re-entered the house.

Michiru let out a relaxed breath, yet they didn't move. They simply sat there, embracing each other, eyes closed, hearts open. Finally, Michiru dared to look up, meet Haruka's eyes. It was the first time she had seen this expression on her face, it was not regret, it was fear.

Haruka was never one to cower, she knew what she wanted and went after it. Never was she confused of who she was or whom she fancied. She was put together, strong, and extremely smart. But in this moment, that strong woman was terrified. She was so very confused.

"Michiru…."

"Hush." She commanded in a careful whisper. Michiru's gentle hand lifted and her fingers glided across Haruka's sharp jawline. She was tracing a masterpiece.

Haruka was quiet, inhaling sharply when Michiru's slim fingers touched her lips, pressing down slightly and moving away once more. Michiru ruffled her hair gently, kindly, as if she were handling a child. Her blue eyes are cloudy, she was In some sort of trance.

Those eyes were soon leaking with salty tears. Haruka's eyes widened she reached out to comfort her partner, but she caught her hand. "Oh Haruka…" Michiru flung herself onto Haruka, burying her face in the warm chest, sobbing like a little girl.

Haruka was taken by suprise, but soon, she too felt her eyes burning. The truth was hitting them both like bullets. They could never be together. No matter how much they wanted to.

"What…." Michiru sniffled, pulled back just enough to meet Haruka's eyes. "What do we do?" She asked, defeated, anxiously. And for the first time, Haruka did not have an answer.


End file.
